Final (The Black Heart)
Summary Final is a powerful creature born from the Infinite Chaos that exists between The Human World and The Other World, he is supposedly the one who killed the king of The Other World and stolen his heart. After stealing the heart, Final ran with it to the depths of Chaos, and will do anything to protect it. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C '''physically, '''2-C '''with The Black Heart '''Name: '''Final '''Origin: '''The Black Heart '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Over 400 years old '''Classification: Creature Born from Chaos, Protector of The Black Heart Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation via Laser Apocalypse (Can throw a laser ray that creates an explosion in all the stage), Mind Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Duplication and Mimicry via Piece of Mind (Can create multiple copies of the opponent from their blood), Telepathy, Plant Manipulation (Gave to the Hashi's seed the power of from it multiple plants gonna grow and kill the mankind after cover the Earth), Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Soul Manipulation and BFR (Can send the soul of Noroko to somewhere like the Heaven), Immortality (Type 1), Chaos Manipulation (He's a creature born from the Infinite Chaos, so he's able to manipulate the chaotic forces, like generate a wave of chaos in the worlds), Power Nullification (Nullified the Janos' corruption on the Shar-Makais), Power Bestowal (Give to Animus part of the power of The Black Heart), Reality Warping and Physics Manipulation with The Black Heart (The Black Heart has the power of grant wishes to everyone who uses his power, also, has the power to eliminate the existence and rewrite and create the laws of physics) 'Attack Potency: Building level+ (His lasers are able to instantly vaporize human beings, and his strongest attack can cover the whole area. Far superior to the other combatants, and can inflict great harm to them with physical blows alone), Multi Universe level with The Black Heart (The Black Heart was said to be able to end all that exists, which includes The Human World, The Other World, The Heaven and The Infinite Chaos that exists between both worlds) Speed: Superhuman '(Final is able to keep up with the combatants, despite being a bit slower than them, they possess subsonic speed) 'Lifting Strength: Class 1 '(Able to effortlessly carry a Shar-Makai, who shakes the ground by moving) 'Striking Strength: Building Class+ Durability: Building level+ (Is the more powerful and durable of the other combatants, who can tank his lasers, that are able to instantly vaporize human beings) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee combat, several meters with his powers, Multi-Universal with The Black Heart Standard Equipment: '''The Black Heart '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Laser Apocalypse: 'This attack consists of a powerful laser beam that when hitting the ground generates an explosion which is of building range. * '''Piece of Mind: '''With this, Final to grab and immobilize a target generates a mental overload, and after that causes a severe damage to the target, while creating three clones of the enemy to attack him. 'Intelligence: High Weaknesses: If he uses all the power of The Black Heart he will not resist it and he will die. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Chaos Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepathy Category:Reality Warpers Category:BFR Users Category:Monsters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Blood Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Plant Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Immortals Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2 Category:The Black Heart Category:Anti-Villains